


but sometimes it feels so good

by ASCELLAS



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Closet Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASCELLAS/pseuds/ASCELLAS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamui leaned closes to Flannel, taking a drink of her wine. Their hands were intertwined underneath the table as they talked to each other. She let go of his hand to place it on his thigh. Flannel stiffened knowing exactly was she was up too. He shot her a glare which was received while a giggle.</p>
<p>"Don't you dare." He whispered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but sometimes it feels so good

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry

The major downside to marrying into royalty was almost everything that came with it. The balls, banquets, meetings, and everything in between was tedious work. Nohr nobles never tried to hide their distaste with their princess marrying someone so unrefined. They had pushed Flannel into taking etiquette classes so he presented as a proper prince consort. Despite both his and his wife's protests, Flannel begrudgingly took the classes to get them off his back. No changes came out of them, much to his satisfaction. Kamui and Flannel both had their troubles behaving during any meetings and such.

Tonight was no exception. Kamui was fixing her husband's shirt so it wasn't hanging as low. His mane was tied back into a low hanging bun as he complained while Kamui fussed over him. The dinner tonight was with some dignitaries she didn't really care about and her siblings. Flannel begged her to let him stay out of it, but there wasn't any chance she was suffering alone. Kamui tied her dark blue hair up, and added last adjustments to her dress. She tugged on the collar making sure it hid the various love bites on her neck.

Kamui grabbed Flannel's hand to pull him out their room. She was met with resistance and frowned at him. They really didn't have time for this, and Kamui was not in the mood to fight with him. She turned to face him, grabbing his chin. Kamui placed a chaste kiss on his lips and continued to leave small kisses until she reached the base of his ears.

"Maybe if you behave yourself and stop pouting you'll get a nice reward tonight." Kamui whispered.

Flannel immediately perked up, happy to follow her out to the dining hall.

 

* * *

 

The night and dinner passed by more pleasantly than Kamui was expecting. She and her husband sat at the very end of the table next to each other. All the guests were occupied with their drinks and each other to pay any notice to the two. Kamui leaned closes to Flannel, taking a drink of her wine. Their hands were intertwined underneath the table as they talked to each other. She let go of his hand to place it on his thigh. Flannel stiffened knowing exactly was she was up too. He shot her a glare which was received while a giggle.

"Don't you dare." He whispered.

Kamui just kept smiling at him as she moved her hand from his thigh. She began to gently palm him through his pants as the gesture earned her a low growl.

"Do what, my darling? I'm just enjoying my drink." Kamui replied while slipping her hand into his pants.

Flannel sharply inhaled, trying to keep himself under control. Kamui grabbed his cock, giving it a few strokes as best she could. Her husband could feel the heat rising to his face, as he tried to hide how much he enjoyed this. She ran her thumb over tip as Flannel moved his hand to grip her thigh tightly. Kamui repeated the motion a few times before moving her hand to grip his balls.

He responded with a loud yelp that caused everyone to look down at their end of the table. Flannel could feel that his face was bright red, as Kamui looked on with innocence.

"Dear sister, your husband is looking rather unwell. Is everything alright?" Camilla asked with worry. Kamui waved her off with her unoccupied hand. Flannel looked away, coughing to hide the sudden awkwardness of the situation.

"Oh dear I didn't even notice. Are you running a fever, my love?" Kamui asked while her hand went back to work his cock. Flannel let out a sputtering cough as she began steady strokes.

"I-m-m-m fine. It's just warm in here." He choked out. Everyone seemed satisfied and went back to their business with each other. Flannel glared at his wife, who responded with giving him a gentle kiss.

She continued on for a few more moments until Flannel was unable to handle it much longer. He bit his lip to keep from moaning as she stroked him. Feeling himself at the edge, Flannel roughly pulled her hand from his pants, careful not to attract attention. He internally groaned at the sudden lost of satisfaction that left him painfully hard. Kamui just grinned at him as the party excused themselves to move to the main hall. The couple trailed very slowly behind the group as Flannel tried to hide his erection.

 

* * *

 

 As they walked down through the hall, Flannel pulled Kamui off to the side and pulling her into a broom closet. After closing the door and locking it, he pushed her against the door and roughly kissed her. Flannel grabbed her bottom lip between his teeth and tugged. Kamui put her arms around his neck, threading her fingers within his mane. Flannel pushed his tongue into her mouth, thoroughly enjoying her taste. He grabbed her hips and pressed them against his own, desperate for any relief. Kamui let out a moan and pulled his fur as he grinded his hips against hers. He pulled away from her mouth to catch his breath before pulling down her collar. He kissed her neck and wasted no time leaving more bites.

"Mhmm Flannel slow down. We can't do this in here." She breathed out.

"And doing what you did at dinner was fine?" He growled out.

"Of course it was. I'm the princess I can do whatever I please." Kamui teased.

Flannel rolled his eyes at her response, and went back to kissing her neck. His hand moved from her hip to roughly grab her breast through her dress. Kamui inhaled sharply as he worked on removing her breasts from the confines of her dress. Once accomplishing his job, He settled for fondling them while he had his mouth on hers again.

After feeling pleased enough, Flannel dropped to his knees and hiked her dress past her waist. He pulled her underwear down as the fell to the floor. He nudged her legs apart and slid two fingers inside of her. Kamui let out a moan as he curled his fingers inside of her. He worked on stretching her out and pushing his fingers in and out of her. Eventually his fingers were replaced with his mouth. Flannel grabbed her leg to put over his shoulder as he licked up her slit.

"Oh gods Flannel, go faster." She moaned out.

Kamui put her weight against the door and grabbed the fur resting atop his head. She roughly pulled on it as Flannel pushed his tongue inside of her. And oh my gods he was going to be the absolute death of her. Flannel held her steady as he worked his mouth against her. Kamui felt herself going weak in the knees, struggling to keep herself up while Flannel pleasured her.

He pushed two fingers back inside of her as his mouth latched onto her clit. He gently bit and sucked, earning him a loud moan from his wife. Kamui's hand grabbed a handful of his fur, pulling his face into her more. She felt the buildup rising in her body as he continued his ministrations. Kamui couldn't hold out much longer.

"F-f-f-flannel, I'm coming." She barely got out.

Flannel continued working his fingers inside of her and licking at her clit. Kamui's hand slammed against the door and roughly pulled his fur as she felt her orgasm wash over her. Her husband's name repeatedly rolled off her tongue while his fingers worked her through completion. He pulled his fingers out, licking the juices from them. He put his mouth back against her, moving his tongue to lap up any of the excess juices.

Kamui was breathing heavily, slumped against the door way. Flannel moved her leg off his shoulder and stood back up. The princess opened her eyes, pulling her husband into a heated kiss. After a few moments, Kamui pulled back to get herself adjusted. She leaned down, pulling her underwear back on then tucked her breasts back into her dress.

"I'm going to get you back for this." Kamui replied as they headed out of the closet. She took his hand and started to head back towards the hall were everyone was. Gods know how long they were in there. Kamui just hoped no one would find their absence suspicious.

"I look forward to it." Flannel said, grinning at her.

They had made is back into the main hall, glad to find everyone still there. Kamui tried her best to brush down her disheveled hair before going to mingle. None of them really seemed to notice that they were gone, that was until Camilla gave her a knowing look from across the room. She headed over to the couple and patted her sister's head.

"Glad to see your husband's feeling better, my dear." Camilla said with a wink.

This time it was Kamui's turn for her face to turn bright red.


End file.
